Excusas
by September's Child
Summary: A inicios de la temida Guerra Santa, Asmita se halla recluído en su templo manipulando su cosmos hasta niveles que resultan preocupantes, y sus movimientos no pasan desapercibidos en la isla Kanon. Defteros y Asmita.


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Este es otro fic raro de los que me surgen a veces. Aclaro que tiene algunos guiños a fics anteriores que hacen referencia a estos personajes en su ámbito canon, pero no considero que sea necesario conocerlos para seguir esta nueva locura._

 _¡Gracias de antemano por vuestras lecturas!_

* * *

 **## EXCUSAS ##**

En el día de hoy es la segunda vez que siento tu cosmos elevarse hasta niveles preocupantes.

Ayer también pude sentirlo, pero lo obvié. Desde la última visita que proferiste a mis tierras decidí pasar de ti, no hacer caso a tus movimientos, no espiarte desde la distancia que nada me impide.

Me molestaste, lo sabes. Viniste aquí a poner en entredicho mis habilidades con la pesca, a sermonearme sobre un supuesto miedo que en realidad no reconozco tener, a burlarte de mi condición de ogro gruñón, de mi elección de vida. Te sobrepasaste en unas opiniones que no te pedí, y entonces me prometí pasar de ti.

Estoy mejor solo...

Espero que ya lo hayas asumido mejor de lo que intento hacerlo yo. Necesito pensar que no echo en falta tus incursiones en dominios que pretenden fingir no esperarte, y casi soy capaz de creérmelo.

Casi...

Eres un dichoso entrometido, Asmita. Te filtraste dentro de mi alma cuando eras solamente un crío rechazado por tus camaradas, cuando representabas un consuelo para mi corazón huérfano de honor. Tú no encajabas en tu entorno forrado de oro y a mí no se me permitía otro que no fueran las sombras.

Entonces supe que entre sombras vivíamos los dos, y en ellas nos cruzamos.

Y sí, antes que puedas leerme la mente desde la distancia lo admito: fue mi culpa.

Yo me acerqué a ti. Invadí tu templo guiado por una curiosidad que deseaba desmentir todos los rumores que crecían sobre ti. Tú me dejaste caminar entre tus sombras...

...Y yo permití que hurgaras dentro de las mías.

Con el paso del lento tiempo ambos nos excedimos en nuestras confianzas, y ambos sabemos que no terminamos bien. No hace falta que te recuerde cuándo, cómo y dónde casi conseguí comenzar a odiarte tanto como me odio a mí.

Otra vez me surge el maldito "casi"...Siempre el "casi"...

Nada es absoluto contigo, Asmita. Todo es asquerosamente relativo, y ahora me encuentro furioso por la altanería con la que aún hoy te atreves a sermonearme cuando mi alma te espera en Kanon y mi razón te rechaza con vileza, sintiéndome tremendamente inquieto por las locuras que estás llevando a cabo amparado por la fría sobriedad de tu templo.

Algo marcha mal en Virgo. Lo sé.

Y lo sabía antes que el siempre noble Dégel de Acuario acudiera a prevenirme hace apenas un par de días.

Dégel de Acuario, el caballero que osó acompañarme en una batalla que debí librar solo. Una batalla que me concedió la desfachatez de vestir un oro que aún hoy me repugna, por mucho que mi alma pueda legitimarlo.

No le recibí bien. Deseé interpretar el rol de villano que el pueblo bajo mis pies de lava sí que teme, pero Acuario permaneció impasible.

Siempre impasible.

Necesitó hacerme saber que te habías recluído en Virgo sin siquiera haber mantenido una reunión con aquél que os comanda a todos...Joder, no puedo pronunciar el nombre de ese anciano sin sentir náuseas de repulsión. Pero ¿qué mas da ya?

Dégel vino, y me confió su preocupación...Me relató con su serenidad habitual que te habías encerrado en tu templo, que todos ellos te avistaban menos de lo poco a lo que les habías acostumbrado, y que temían por ti. Sí, por ti. Barajaban la posibilidad que estuvieras meditando llevar a cabo alguna temeridad, y me pidió ayuda para hacerte entrar en razón.

No pude evitarlo. Entonces me reí. Amargamente, con unas carcajadas que me laceraron la garganta y el corazón.

Que les ayudara...¡Yo!

Qué deliciosa ironía... _"¡Arreglaos sin mí, como siempre habéis hecho!"_ pensé entonces...

Dégel no insistió. Tomó mi negativa y se retiró sin proferir ningún reproche, ni otra petición que reclamara mi colaboración. Sencillamente me aceptó así, tal como soy, como un demonio dispuesto a seguir fiel a mi rechazo hacia el Santuario, aunque en su mirada pude leer el dolor de la decepción antes de partir.

Ahora el decepcionado soy yo. Conmigo mismo y con mi absurda negación. Y me asquea sentirme así, no sé si puedes imaginarte cuánto.

Me forcé a olvidarme del Santuario, de todos vosotros y de vuestra maldita Guerra Santa, ésta que ya está en marcha, la que prometí evadir y la que siento crecer en voracidad día tras noche sin pausa.

Y me obligué a olvidarme también de ti, Virgo, pero no puedo...

¡Maldita sea, Asmita!

¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con tu cosmos?! ¡¿Y por qué te ocultas de tus compañeros?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir el primero?! ¡¿Tu soberbia desea este desagradable honor o es tu estupidez la que te invita a ello?!

No quiero volver a pisar esas inmundas baldosas de piedras milenarias. No deseo ser observador de una casa que jamás me perteneció más allá de las sombras que sus muros y la presencia de mi hermano en ella decretaban. No anhelo respirar un aire que siempre penetró en mí contaminado con mi propio aliento enclaustrado.

No necesito recordar la viva imagen de mi gemelo viéndola reflejada en las miradas de desprecio de los demás, porque su imagen, su propia mirada agonizante y enrojecida de sangre, ya la llevo clavada en las retinas de mi memoria despiadada.

Y no puedo volver a pisar la frialdad del único templo que jamás me rechazó. No puedo hacerlo sin sentir un vacío en el estómago que sé que me robará las fuerzas y la dignidad que la isla Kanon me ha otorgado.

No me urge en absoluto recordar el sabor que emana de la debilidad, y allí me siento débil, desprotegido de máscaras físicas y etéreas. Allí me siento humano, Asmita...demasiado humano.

Tu templo, el sexto, me desnuda el alma, y no me apetece exponerme así otra vez. Ni ante ti ni ante nadie que ahora pueda verme existir.

Pero me angustias, Asmita...

Tu cosmos explosiona por tercera vez, y si te arriesgas a una cuarta no respirarás el aroma de otro amanecer.

¡Te maldigo, Virgo! Y como siempre, me vences...

Gruño hacia mi propia decisión. Me olvido de buscar algún harapo que me dignifique el torso y hago uso de un poder que aborrezco para ahorrarme los atajos de unas sombras que no alcanzo a olvidar.

Me importa una mierda que hoy tus colegas me vean, me sientan o me juzguen con unas miradas que no veré.

Solamente me importas tú y tu soberana estupidez.

Puede que algún día mueras jugando con un cosmos que asumo más magnificiente de lo que jamás auguré. Pero no será hoy. Me debes una disculpa por haberte atrevido a juzgar mis habilidades de pescador en la última ocasión que te vi y te rechacé.

Me debes una muy sentida disculpa, Asmita.

Y si ésta debe ser la excusa a la que agarrarme para detener tu peligroso derroche de poder, lo haré.

Es estúpida e infantil, lo sé, pero es la única que mi orgullo posee para volverte a ver.


End file.
